Pokemon Y A New Beginning
by fusion721
Summary: When Dakota and Shauna depart on their journey they never expected it to be like this and why are the duo the only ones to see and feel Dakota's Pokemon they way they do. What is this mysterious team flare doing in the region? why are Dakota and his Pokemon involved? Possible lemons in the future and hourglass expansion later chapters. There are Furies but only in final evolution.


Pokémon Y A New Beginning

 **Well after a one of my first reviewer by Septentrion Euchoreutes, who told me what I didn't need in the first chapter which was the games intro at the start of the chapter and I realized that google docs can't get all spelling and grammar errors and I had to not only fix most if not all my "I's" but name spelling in which I miss spelled Shauna's name a couple of times. I don't have to put in the main characters cloths description in the story because one, your character in the game is customizable therefor technically an oc to use but you already know what they wear at the start of the game. Two, I won't describe my Oc's clothing until later in the story. If you don't know this an update to the original first chapter. I haven't officially decided if the final evolutions will be furries or Moemon yet but reply in the comments to decide which they will be I can't decide.**

It was bright brand new day out, the sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky.

A girl was walking towards a house, a house that hasn't had anyone living in it until recently.

The girl stood at 5'7 feet tall, she had brown hair that was styled in a way that her hair had two looping buns on each side of her head and two other thick strands that would curl up near her neck also. She has green eyes, and she has fair skin. She is wearing a pink tee-shirt with the sleeves tipped in black fabric, while the front of her shirt has three big black bows printed in ink, she is wearing short shorts with black frills at the ends and is also wearing ankle high (sandal-boots combo?) which in most people's opinions arrant suited for traveling. She wears a pink and black frilled bracelet on her right arm and a white, pink, and black shoulder bag with the same design as her shirt.

The girl knocked on the door to the recently moved in family. Not two seconds later the door opened to show a young woman in her mid-thirties. The woman stood at 5'6 feet tall, has brown hair that is slightly messy but looks to be brushed every morning. She is wearing a black tee-shirt and is wearing some sort of suit that looks a lot like the ones plumbers wear but is used for cleaning and is barefoot at the moment.

"Why hello there, how may I help you?" Grace asked the young girl.

The young girl nodded a hello before saying "I noticed that you moved here the other day and i wanted to say hi before I went on my Pokémon journey"

"You're going on your journey too? That's great my son is also going on his journey"

The young girls smile widened in response "That's so awesome, my friends and i are also starting our journey to day also"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry i forgot to introduce myself, my name is Grace I'm Dakota's mother" Grace introduced.

"Likewise ma'am my name is Shauna Kasaki, it's nice to finally meet you" Shauna replied back. "By the way where is Dakota because I don't see him" she said as she went to look past Grace.

"Oh ya he's one of those kids that sleep until around nine in the morning, Saki why don't you go wake up Dakota for me and why don't you Shauna come inside for some breakfast." The 3 year old Fletchling nodded and took off up the stairs to where Dakota sleeps.

Shauna shook her head in a polite decline "Sorry Grace but I wouldn't want to intrude." There then was a slightly loud growl emanating from a blushing Shauna's stomach. "I was really excited and left my house in a rush without eating anything" Shauna said as her head drooped in embarrassment.

"Not to worry I already made more than enough breakfast for both my son and I, the least you could do is come in and eat with us before Dakota leaves for his journey."

The growling only got louder and Shauna had no choice but to agree "Alright but I don't want to be a burden."

"It's alright it happens to the best of us" Grace replied as she led Shauna inside while the girl took off her shoes as was it custom.

Grace then lead Shauna kitchen, the kitchen would be described as homey yet also looked like a professional chef lived in the humble abode that an amazed Shauna was now standing in. The counters along with the counter for the island all were black marble. The cupboards and cabinets were black with silver knobs while the twin doored eight foot high fridge with a built in freezer on the bottom of it was silver. Like their large companion the dual ovens that were stacked on top of each other to make room for the pantry while a solo stove took a certain amount of counter space near the silver sinks to make up its high class fanciness of the entire kitchen of the house that Shauna is now standing in.

"Wow Grace you have a lovely kitchen!" Shauna exclaimed in awe.

"Why thank you, it doesn't help that I arranged for people to renovate whole house before we moved in." Grace replied whilst setting down a large plate with eggs and bacon in the center of the island in front of a now sat down Shauna.

Shauna was now really confused, how someone simply has enough money to buy, renovate, and move into a new house.

"Um Grace, isn't that a lot of money to put into a new house? I mean how can some afford so much?" Shauna asked while Grace's smile widened.

"Why don't you look at the wall behind you" Grace pointed behind Shauna who turned in her seat to look.

The new trainer's eyes couldn't light up any more brighter in amazement. There before her was an entire wall decorated in trophies, ribbons, and photo's most of which showed a much younger version of the kind woman seated across from the young girl. A person she just met was a famous Rhyhorn racer where they are very famous in both Kanto and Johto regions.

Just then a Boy who stands at 5'1 feet tall with black messy hair and brown eyes wearing blue pajamas emerges from upstairs while a very happy Fletchling lands on Grace's left shoulder petting its head against Grace's cheek in happiness.

Dakota not being even remotely awake yet tiredly walks to the kitchen. Even when he's tired the boy can still hear just fine, his mind is somewhat awake but that doesn't mean his body is. The boy only used to mostly silence with the occasional noise made by his mother when doing any sort of activity this early in the morning had his curiosity peak as he was hearing two voices talk back in forth to each other.

Dakota entered the kitchen still not memorizing the layout of the house yet tiredly walked into the door frame of said room and continued walking without acknowledgment that the previous embarrassing event never happened and walked up to the island and sat down.

Seeing the bags under her son's eye's she knew that he was too excited to sleep last night because of today.

"Dakota sweetie, you might want to get changed for your big day ahead." Grace said as she tried goad Dakota more awake.

Dakota turned to the young girl sitting in front of him confusing her for his own mother. "Is to day the day that the bacon fairy visits us delivering us bacon, cookies, and cheese" the black haired youth tiredly asked. The promptly dropped his head on the island with a resounding thud and fell back asleep with a snot bubble coming from his left nostril.

Shauna tried in vain to stifle her giggles and even put her hand over her mouth to try and stop her oncoming laughter but it was all for not.

"Ahahahahahahahahah, does he heh heh heh he do this every morning?" Shauna managed to ask through her giggling.

With an unfortunate nod in embarrassment Grace replied "... yes"

"Don't worry though, I know how to get him up."

With a devious smile Grace knelt down to her son's ear and whispered. And as an immediate result and faster than Shauna could comprehend Dakota was out of his choir and up the stairs in a matter of seconds accidently taking Saki of guard by creating an air drift that hurls him into the door of the kitchen.

Shauna stared at where the boy was previously before looking back at his mother in confusion.

"... What did you whisper into his ear?"

"Let's just say when he has to get up early in the morning he tends to forget all of things" Grace Snickered.

"He _didn't_ forget that he is officially a Pokémon trainer today did he?" Shauna deadpanned.

"Oh ya he did, he is clearly not a morning person as you can already tell" the mother replied.

Grace then got a clear look at the young female's height.

"You are tall for a starting trainer you know" Grace said.

The fletchling slowly peeled off the door before falling to the floor with thud and swirls in its eyes

Shauna sighed as she knew this conversation was going to happen.

"My parents were afraid that I might not be able to defend myself if all my Pokémon ever fainted or worse in battle and my opponents would possibly take advantage of me. So they held back until I was sixteen which is my age this year."

' _That and they had me take karate lessons_ ' Shauna thought.

Grace looked at her with a somber look.

"In a lot of ways that does make sense and I've thought about holding Dakota back but seeing the happiness in his eyes for finally turning Fourteen this year just makes me smile every time I happen to stumble upon that memory."

' _Though I still can't figure out how his growth was stunted since a young age even if he is healthy as he can be I can't understand where all his nutrients goes._ '

Stomping Down the stairs was to be heard by the two females as it only took ten minutes for the boy to get ready and sit in his seat across from Shauna and start eating.

Shauna sat there with a look of confusion yet again as she questioned how this person sitting in front of her was a lot faster than one of her friends.

Dakota looked up at the girl sitting across from him in which she smiled back at him.

"Dakota this Shauna kasaki, one of our neighbors" Grace finally introduced to her fully awake son.

"Oh uh hi" he said nervously before facing his mother with squinted eyes.

"You said you wouldn't use Saki wake me up"

Grace only smirked and said "You told me you didn't want to be late for your journey and never said how to wake you up, that was your mistake."

"Touché" was his only reply.

Shauna giggled at their antics as she realized how close their bond was as mother and son. Something she wished she had more of with her parents back then as she still does now.

It was ten minutes before the beginning trainers finished eating and were leaving Dakota's household.

Before Shauna could leave the porch Grace placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her back while Dakota ran ahead to pet his mother's Rhyhorn before parting and walking past the gates leading to his house.

"Huh, is there something wrong?" Shauna asked as she noticed that Grace was giving her a sad look.

"Be careful" Grace said.

"I promise we will" Shauna replied as she to left Grace's presence.

Grace slowly shut the front door and whispered "be careful" as a single tear slid down her cheek.

The duo didn't know it but a lot of very interesting people and occurrences will be happening on their journey. Happy, sad, and tragic, but out of it will come a very wonderful experience for the duo and their group of friends.


End file.
